Confused
by promise99
Summary: Artemis and Wally get into a fight.  Artemis "fools" herself into a lot of different situations and emotions.  For the SNAFU challenge, by Cloaks and Daggers.  Hope you like it!  R&R, PLEASE!  On hiatus, I have writer's block.
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Okay, time for a fanfic! For the SNAFU (Situation Normal: All Fudged Up) challenge, by Cloaks and Daggers. She comes up with the best prompts and ideas. I wanted this one to be sort of sad. But, it'll probably be a chaptered fic. So please, follow along with Artemis and her emotions. This one is the prompt: Fooled. Whereby Artemis fools herself into a lot of different scenarios.**

Dirty Little Secret

Artemis POV

I hated watching him strut around like he owned the place. The one thing he did worst was annoy me to death. I was oddly attracted to him, though. He was funny, witty, but sort of….abrasive. Around me, he was anyway, which was common. The others didn't care. They knew we hated each other from the moment we met. Maybe that's how I started to feel this way.

I remember meeting him for the first time. I had never felt this way about a boy before. He was wearing swim trunks and had a lot of beach gear in his arms. You know who I'm talking about, right? Yes. The one and only Kid Flash. God, how I hate him!

He's constantly making fun of me and not giving me any credit for what I do! And swooning over Megan…. It's sort of like a love-hate relationship. Only, I have a **secret **crush on him. No more, no less.

* * *

><p>I walked into the training room to find Black Canary getting ready for practice. I decided to sneak up on her. You know, test my stealth skills. She did say that I could be like Robin, after all. So, I snuck up on her and tried to get her with a leg sweep. Wrong move.<p>

She jumped over my foot with her back to me.

"Sorry, pumpkin. You're just not good enough yet."

She slammed her elbow into my knee. It hurt. But my father taught me how to deal with pain.

"Alrighty, Artemis. Ready for some sparring?"

"That's like asking a cat if it's ready to sleep. Bring it!"

Immediately I was overwhelmed. She struck out with a flurry of punches. I had a hard time dodging every one, and she occasionally made contact with my elbow or knee. When the onslaught of attacks ceased, I knew it was my turn to go on the offensive. I lashed out with my foot, grazing her stomach. I followed up with a leg sweep and a high kick. She was working to dodge me, and I knew it.

I was just about to land a haymaker when I heard his obnoxious voice. "Hey, Black Canary! Wanna train with me after you're done with that cow?"

_Cow?_

I lashed out and slapped him. "That's for calling me a cow, you insufferable moron! Why don't you just go back to Megan, if you're gonna cry about it? I'm out of here."

I walked out, but Black Canary came after me. "Artemis! We **never **lash out at our teammates. You need to go in there and apologize. Now."

I kept on walking, till I was at the teleporter.

"I'm out of here."

In a flash of light, I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>The nerve of her, siding with him! After I saved him! And HIS nerve, belittling me even after Dr. Fate's! <em>

I was walking through the park when I saw him. A new superhero, apparently. And one who knew Wally pretty well, at that. He was kinda cute, I guess. He had spiky brown hair and pretty eyes. He looked like he was an artsy-fartsy type of boy.

I think he saw me looking at him because he walked towards me. "Excuse me!"

_Damn, he caught me. Play it cool…_

"Me?"

He grinned. "Yeah. You know, I saw you looking at me, and when I saw you, I knew you were the one."

"The one?" I asked. "The one for what?"

He took my hand in between the two of his. "I know you don't know me, but would you be willing to be in a painting? I mean, I think you're beautiful. You'd be great in a painting!"

I blushed. "Sure, if it means I can see you again." _Girl, you're on fire! Keep it up and he'll be putty in your hands!_

He laughed. "Sure." He pulled out a notebook. "Here, let me give you my number. Call me when you're free. We can meet for lunch. How's that sound?"

I smiled. "It sounds perfect. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

He blushed and looked the other way. I touched his shoulder, which snapped him back to reality. "I'm Kyle. Kyle Rayner. You are?"

"Artemis Crock. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Kaldur, make it stop!" I screamed. "I can't do this anymore! It hurts!"<p>

Kaldur looked up at me with a straight face. "Artemis, Black Canary deemed it necessary that you receive a punishment for your actions. According to her suggestion, I tied you up and put on some Dolly Parton music. It seems to be working."

"AGHHHH! GOD DAMN! SHUT IT OFF!" I screamed myself hoarse.

Black Canary walked in the room. "Kaldur, turn it off. I can't listen to anymore Dolly." She turned to me. "Artemis, I expected better from you. I want you to apologize to Wally."

_Are you serious?_

I coughed. "Black Canary, you can't be serious! He started it! Even after I saved him, he continues to make fun of me. No one on the team appreciates what I do. Maybe I should just leave the team…."

Black Canary sat down next to me. "Kaldur, leave us."

"Yes, my lo- I mean, Black Canary." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Artemis, is something going on between you two? What's wrong?" I glared at her.

"None of your business, Black Canary. I'm sorry, but I just want to deal with it myself." I stood up. "Thank you for showing concern, though."

"Artemis, if something is wrong, just know that you can come to me. After all, the kids on this team need a mother figure, even if that mom can beat their asses." She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you for understanding. I really need someone to trust."

She gave me a hug. "Come on, Artemis. How about we go the mall tomorrow? Just us?"

I laughed at her. "Need a new outfit for a hot date with Green Arrow?" I poked her with my elbow.

"We mustn't speak of such things…." She blushed.

"Is that a yes? It is a yes, isn't it?"

She smiled at me. "Get your ass to bed before I kick it there, young lady."

"Good night, MOM!"

I left.

"That girl is something else….."

**Okay, end the first chapter here. I shouldn't be getting into chaptered fics, since I have two already, but this is really fun to write. I loved the Arty/Dinah bonding moment. Please read and review!**


	2. Small Talk

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! *pounds head against wall* I don't think I've gotten that many reviews for one chapter. 4 reviews for one chappy equals a win in my book! Keep an eye out for some characters coming in. After all, I want this to be dramatic. **

Small Talk

Artemis POV

I walked through the mall, alone. Black Canary had left me to go into Victoria's Secret for Ollie. I know, I know, it's sort of slutty to go in there for your boyfriend, but she can't help it if she's slutty. Have you seen the fishnets she's sporting nowadays? Jeez…

My phone beeped. It was a text message. It said:

**Hey, I wanted to see if you were free. Let's get together some time soon. Is that okay? Love, Kyle.**

_Aww, that's so sweet! How'd he get my number?_

**Hey, it's Artemis. How'd you get my number?**

Immediately I got a response.

**My friend Wally gave me his phone and I saw that he had someone named "Artemis" in it. I took your number. Sorry.**

Black Canary chose the most awful time to show up. "Did you get-who ya textin'?"

I looked up. "Get your lingerie? Good. Now can we get out of here? People keep looking at me."

Black Canary laughed. "The nerds here think that you're the best thing since the PS3. That's saying something. Anyways, I thought you'd be psyched to get out of the mountain."

"I am, just I wanted to get out of here sans an escort. Geez." I looked straight at her. "You just wanted to get out of the mountain and away from Wally, anyways, Black Canary."

She blushed and scratched her cheek. "So? It's not my fault if I like my personal space."

"It's your fault if you practically goad him into falling for you. Look at your outfit!"

"Please, he's lucky if he sees me in uniform. If he were to see me in this lingerie, he'd be dead."

I laughed, but my phone went off.

**Hey, you still there? I need someone beautiful for my painting….**

I blushed, and Dinah grabbed my phone. "Someone special?"

"In your nightmares. He's just some guy I met at the park. He's apparently a new superhero. A Green Lantern in training."

_Beep! Beep!_

Dinah's communicator went off. "I've got a mission. Get back to Mount Justice. They'll need you for training."

"Whatever, Dinah. You always bail. No wonder Huntress stopped hanging out with you."

"That's it! Go back to your room!" Dinah was pissed.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" I glared straight at her.

All of a sudden, I was in the mountain. I looked around to see Megan operating some sort of alien device. "Yay! It worked!"

"Damn, Megan! What did you just do? I was gonna beat the crap out of Black Canary!"

Megan got tears in her eyes. "I was just carrying out my orders! Leave me alone! I need ice cream!"

She flew over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of chocolate ice cream. "I hate you all!" She flew into her room and locked the door.

"Someone's on the rag…" Wally glared at me.

"Why do you mess everything up? You hurt her feelings!" Wally was shooting me these glares that made me want to lash out at him.

"I could care less about her precious feelings." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Besides, she needs to learn how to deal with her vagina's problems before she starts jumping into mine."

Wally blushed at the mention of Megan's vagina. "Uh…mmmm."

"Asshole."

Before Wally could respond, the computer announced the arrival of Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"Where is M'gann?" J'onn asked.

"In her room, crying her eyes out and stuffing her face with chocolate ice cream. Why?" I looked at J'onn's blank expression.

"Now I want ice cream. I shall return shortly." He phased through the floor and was gone. Bruce turned to us.

"You two will have a new member on the team. He's a Green Lantern in training. Ask Hal about him."

As if by magic, at the mention of his name, Hal appeared through the teleporter. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost on the road of life."

"You are so full of it."

"Anyways, he's a real gifted Green Lantern. The team needs someone artistic, right? Kyle would be a perfect fit for the team!"

_Did he just say Kyle?_

"Anyways, he'll be here around the same time on Wednesday, so you can prepare to host a guest. Unless you want him living here."

"I think having another boy on the team sounds like fun. I can't wait to see him in action, especially if he's as good as you say he is, Hal. It'll be interesting to see what we can do against a green lantern."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in a bench in a park in Central City, with my head sitting on my fist. I had been posing like this for about an hour and a half. My ass was hurting like a mother. This had better be one good painting.<p>

"Alright, just a little bit longer… stay still for a sec." Kyle was painting a portrait of me, and then he was going to buy me lunch.

"Okay! Perfect! You can get up now." He was grinning like someone on Joker gas.

"My ass hurts! You'd better be ready to pay for some massive lunch, 'cuz I didn't eat any breakfast. So, how'd it turn out?"

I looked over and saw an exact replica of me on the canvas. "Do you mind if I sell it? You get fifty percent of all the cash."

"You can totally sell it! Let's get some money!"

We walked to a nearby café. The whole walk there, we spent time making small talk. Did I mention how much I despise small talk?

"So, what're your parents like?" Kyle asked.

I paled at the mention of my parents. I didn't even want to think about my father. "Uh, my parents are very competitive….they like to compete. Especially my father."

"Oh, that's interesting! Do you get into, like, athletic contests?"

"Uh, yeah…I got an archery trophy. I beat out some 45-year-old at archery. I came in first." I decided to change the subject. "What about your parents? Did they put you in contests for artists?"

"Yeah! I came first in state for my painting of a sunset on the beach. Of course, I had to practice really hard. But I just love being an artist so much that I don't care!"

He had the biggest smile on his face. We sat down at a table, and the waiter came out to greet us. The waiter was Wally.

"Oh, hey Kyle! Hey….you…."

Kyle turned to Wally. "I heard you got a job! How do you like it so far?"

Wally wasn't even paying attention to Kyle. We were glaring at each other with tangible hatred. I felt like he was accusing me of corrupting his friend. I could do that, of course, but I wouldn't! Kyle is too nice.

"Why are **you **with him?"

"Oh, jealous, are you? For your information, he was making a painting of me."

"I hope your image didn't make the canvas shriek in pain…."

I was about to say something when Kyle stepped in. "Do you guys know each other? And stop fighting! It's not proper."

"Who said anything about being proper?" We said in unison.

"I take it that you do know each other. So, Wally, spill. How do you know Artemis?"

"I hate her."

"Right back at ya, cupcake. Anyways, Kyle, we work together. He just doesn't like me because I'm a beast and he's not."

"You know wha-"

Kyle interrupted him. "Hmm, I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger. With a raspberry iced tea. How about you, Artemis?"

"I'll take one of those "kiss-my-ass"-acinnos. And a "fuck you" scone." I winked at him, and he became red with anger and indignation.

The manager stepped out. "Wally! Stop dilly-dallying! Get that order to the cook!"

"I hate you, Artemis."

"I just adore the fact that you hate me, Wally. Shut up and give the order to the cook. Or you'll be fired."

He went off on his way, muttering about how evil I was. Kyle was laughing his ass off. "You just destroyed him! How'd you do that?"

"I practice my insults on him. And most of the time, they work. He hates me, and I hate him back. But we both love the game Motorstorm."

"Oh, I love that game! I bet I could beat you."

"You'll just have to find out."

"Good."

"What do you mean, "good"?"

"It means I'll get to see you again."

I blushed at him, and he grinned. Then, we both heard, "Wally! Get that "fuck-you" scone out there right now!"

Wally came out of the kitchen holding a tray of food, still muttering to himself. "Here you go, Kyle. You got the cheeseburger and iced tea. Artemis, FUCK YOU!"

I gasped. "Apologize, right now, Wally."

"No way."

"Wally, I would apologize," said Kyle. "We don't want her to murder you, now."

"I'm not apologizing."

I grabbed a knife from my napkin and held it to his throat. "Will you apologize now, Wally?"

"I, uh, I-I'm sorry. And I hate you."

"Good boy. Go back to the kitchen and be your manager's bitch." Wally lunged at me. "Sorry, I'm eating."

Kyle was laughing hysterically. I managed to smile, too. Wally grumbled to himself and went on his way.

"Artemis, that was hilarious! I can't believe how horribly you just destroyed him!"

"Yeah, it's worth all of the drama at work. How much does this food cost?"

"I don't know. Want me to get the check? I'll pay." I smiled at him.

"No, thanks. I have money. I can pay for my own food."

Kyle smiled. "No, Artemis, I dragged you out here. The least I could do is pay."

"Really? Thanks!" I gave him a hug, which he returned.

He got up to pay and left. I pulled out my phone and updated my status.

_**Just powned Wally at life. All in a day's work. :)**_

I pressed send on my phone when Kyle got back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me out. You didn't have to pay for my food."

"The thing is, I **wanted **to. Now, come on. Let's leave."

"Uh, Kyle, my mother wants me home. I should probably leave."

"Oh, here, then let me get you a taxi. You live in Gotham, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for doing all of this for me. You didn't have to, you know."

He smiled. "My mother always taught me to treat women with respect, so I think getting a taxi falls under that category." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

A taxi pulled up. I smiled and said, "Thanks, again, Kyle. See you soon."

"Hey, Artemis, text me when you get home. I don't want to spend all day worrying about you."

"Oh, alright. Thanks again. Bye."

The taxi driver drove away. Overall, I had a very nice time with him. I wonder how his joining the team will change the dynamic of us….

**Alright, my favorite part was when Artemis powned Wally. This was a nice chapter, in my opinion. Please review!**


	3. Dog Days

**Sorry it's taken so long, but I finally have a new chap up! I didn't have access to a computer these past few weeks, soo…. Anyways, to make up for it, you can expect a new chap by Monday, too! Isn't that great?**

Dog Days

Artemis POV

I was sitting in the living room, listening to my iPod. I was listening to the song "I Can Do Better," by Avril Lavigne. That song makes me think of Wally for some reason. Probably because the song is about getting over a player-type guy. Which he totally is. Jerk.

Megan floated over to me, all swoony as ever. "What's with you, Megan? Why are you so happy?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm just so happy! I love everything!" She grabbed Superboy, who was in the kitchen. "I love you!"

He looked at her, confused. "Artemis? Why is she professing her love to me?"

I laughed. Could he really be so naïve? I mean, I know he was raised by gnomes and has only been alive for six months, but still. "Uh, she's just in a really good mood, Superboy. Leave her be, she'll be fine."

We heard the teleporter come to life. "Hey, what's going on? Why is Megan in such a good mood?" Batman was acting confused and a little offset by Megan's sudden happiness.

J'onn reacted first. "M'gann, why are you….glowing? Oh, no! M'gann, are you a virgin still?" He flew over to her and shook her by her shoulders.

"Uncle J'onn, I had the most amazing night last night…we played poker, twister, spin the bottle, and seven minutes in heaven! It was so fun! I didn't know what a kiss was until last night. Hello, Megan!" She slapped herself in her forehead, giggling and laughing to herself like a madwoman. It was creepy.

Hal came through the teleporter, with Kyle by his side. I smiled knowingly when I saw him. He looked cute in his uniform. It showed off his muscles and brought out his eyes.

"Uh, Bats," began Hal. "Why is J'onn crying? Did something happen to his niece?"

Bruce laughed. "Did something happen? Apparently, she's not a virgin by alien standards. She kissed someone, I think."

Kyle came over to me and Superboy while Megan was being yelled at for being a "klorbag." Whatever a "Klorbag" is, I don't want to know. He smiled at me and gave Superboy a handshake. "I'm Kyle, Green Lantern in training. What's your name?"

Supey left, grumbling something about bad parents. Namely, his deadbeat dad, Clark Kent. Wally and Robin came out to see what the commotion was, and Aqualad was comforting J'onn.

"What's eating him?" Kyle asked.

"Daddy problems. Don't ask. So, how do you like the mountain?" I asked. He opened his mouth, but Mr. Flasher over there couldn't shut his face.

"Kyle, why are you hanging around with this monster? Come hang with me and Robin. We're way more fun than she is." He shot me a look of pure disdain.

"You know what, Wally? I'm so over your insults, and I'm so over you. Get over yourself, and stop hating me because I'm better than you. Mr. I-have-to-stuff-my-face-ever-five-minutes, go into a hole and freeze. The world will be a better place without you."

His jaw dropped, Kyle was silent, Robin was laughing his ass off, and Bruce was not amused. "Artemis! To the gym, with Hal, now!"

I was so upset that I couldn't think straight, but I was happy to have that off my chest. Nothing's better than venting your feelings that have been restricted up until now. Kyle winked at me, like, "Get ready for a slap on the wrist."

Hal closed the door and turned to face me. He gave me a high five. "Damn, girl, no one talks like that in front of Bats. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. I'm still shocked that you said that to Wally. If Barry were here, he'd be laughing his ass off. You just powned him!"

I smiled. I guess I had won someone over.

…

I shot an arrow at the training android. It was a half-assed model of Amazo, for training against the real thing. But how a half-assed copy would prepare us for the real thing was beyond me. The android grabbed my arrow and snapped it in half. That was what I was waiting for, as smoke exploded from the shaft.

Kaldur whipped the droid with his whips and pumped it full of electricity. However, the droid used Dinah's Canary Cry on us. We were all blown back a little bit, dazed from the initial shock of having to take that from a robot.

I shot another arrow into the chink in the armor, and it's gaze landed on me. It punched the ground, and the wooden planks came up and almost crushed me with debris. But it was Kyle who saved me. He lifted me with an orb placed around my body. He put me down and shot the android with a burst of energy, which made it keel over. Robin dismantled it.

The hologram ended. Bruce was smiling. "Nice work, team. Kyle, you are officially on the team, if you want to be. Your teamwork with Artemis is outstanding. Robin, you could learn a thing or two about leadership from him."

Kyle blushed deeply, and I smiled. "T-Th-Thanks, Batman, I really appreciate the compliment." He looked over to Hal, who was offering him a big smile and thumbs-up.

Wally walked by. "What did you think of me, GL?" He sat down on the ground beneath Hal's feet. His costume was ripped up at the knees and elbows. His face had a few cuts on it. He was bleeding from his arm and nose. He tried to smile, but it was a gruesome sight.

Hal cringed. "Uh, Speedster, you need to work on your dodging. Look at your pal Artemis. She's an expert at dodging because she uses long-range attacks. You should be nice to her and maybe get her some flowers so you can learn to dodge."

"No. Freaking. Way." He looked at me and stuck out his tongue. I shot him the arrow.

Bruce clapped his hands together. "All right, team, let's pack up. You're done for the day. Go and do teenager things now." He turned his back to us and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled as Bruce walked away.

"So," said Robin. "What do you want to do now?" He looked beat up. His eye was swollen nearly shut and his face had a few cuts. He had a splinter in his hand.

Aqualad grabbed Dick by the hand. "Come. Let us clean your wounds. We cannot have you dying of a lack of blood." Robin looked up innocently and went with Kaldur.

I turned to walk into the locker room, but Kyle grabbed my hand. "Show me around?"

I smiled. "Sure. I just wanted to change into something more comfortable."

I went into the locker room, which was just like any other locker room. Only this one had laser security systems and flamethrowers for intruders, namely Wally. I opened locker and pulled out my shirt, which was different than normal. It was green, and I had brown kapris in my locker.

Megan floated in, all giggles and happiness. "Today was so fun! I got punched in the face! Isn't that amazing, Artemis?"

"Yeah, you bet, Megs."

"Is that my new nickname?" She turned to me and I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Of course it is! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I need to show Kyle around." I got up and left. I saw Kyle waiting outside of the gym room. He was dressed casually, but there was a cut on his cheek.

"Hey, Kyle, your face is cut." I reached out and touched the cut, which immediately started to bleed.

"Ow." He stuck his tongue out at me. I punched him in the arm. "Dude! Since when do you hit me?"

I laughed. "Since when do you get cut on the face?" I grabbed a tissue from my back pocket and started to clean up the blood.

"Is that used?" He had the biggest mischievous smile on his face.

"Only if you want it to be." I grinned back, and he made a face that expressed his disgust.

"OH, GOD!" Wally saw me cleaning Kyle's face. "Get a room!"

Kyle looked at Wally, straight faced, and said, "Will it be yours?"

Wally blushed and looked away. I laughed. "Wally, how many cuts do you have?"

"What do you care?"

"Here." I handed him some first aid spray. "That'll take the sting off. Chill for now." He gave me a look of pure astonishment. "We're teammates. We have to look out for each other. Take it or leave it."

Kyle smiled and started walking. "Come on, slowpoke! Are you going to stay there or show me around?"

"I'll show your mom around."

"Ohh, your mom jokes. For some reason, I thought that girls didn't use those."

"Your mom didn't use protection last night!"

He smiled and groaned. "Jeez. I so do not need that image in my head, thanks."

I walked with him to the kitchen first, where we saw Megan playing with knives. "Shouldn't we tell her that knives are dangerous?"

"No, I think she's fine."

We kept walking to the beach. The moon and stars were out. It was a beautiful night. "It's a beautiful night," said Kyle. "It makes your skin glow, Ms. Hippie Chick."

"Oh, thanks. I just happened to dress like the forest. Accidentally, of course. Wink wink."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed at the contact. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Artemis, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen."

"Thanks, Kyle." I had butterflies in my stomach as he stared at my eyes. He moved in for a kiss. I kissed him back when he kissed me. The whole thing was sweet and caring. He moved away for air.

"Well, I should probably go to sleep. I've got a lot to do tomorrow. Good night." He left me on the beach.

I just kissed the coolest guy in the world. I'm so attracted to him. But why do I feel off?

**Sorry that it's very late! I had a lot to do with finals and school. I can update on weekends, just probably not this one. Next weekend for sure, though. Am I going too fast with this story? Please tell me!**


End file.
